


Maid

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Maids, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @CandeBriefs:Bulma is the new cleaner at Vegeta’s house
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Maid

“Everything’s clean now, sir,” she announced. A tongue shot out to lick those ruby red lips while she openly appreciated the toned back, covered in a dress shirt, in front of her. 

He cleared his throat, a thick fist coming up to cover his mouth. “Good.”

“Well, almost.”

Those black eyes peered over his shoulder, curiously.”

Bulma leaned further back against the window sill. Her fingers inched the frilled hem of her dress up her thigh. Those eyes twinkled mischievously. “I’m still very dirty,” she cooed. 

That handsome face responded in waves - confusion, understanding, shock, lust - before coming incredibly close to her.

Nose to nose he growled, “Well, good thing I know how to clean up vulgar women with my tongue...”

Her jaw dropped as he started to do just that. “Ooooh yes, sir...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
